


alien does exist

by moonwaltz



Series: oisuga drabble college!au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, too much astronomy terms i guess
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: oh, ya, ya, alien memang benar-benar ada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> \-----
> 
> drabble iseng ketika lagi bengong dan mikir gimana semisal suga masuk kelas trus gak ada ide kelas ini sebenernya bahas apa #curhat
> 
> \-----

 

Tidak seperti planet-planet yang mengitari tata surya di semesta raya, ketertarikan Koushi pada astrofisika bukan dimulai dari kabut nebula yang mengerut, berotasi, memadatkan diri sampai temperaturnya naik tak terkendali; bukan itu. Ketertarikannya mengambil kelas peminatan khusus itu dipicu oleh spontanitasnya menghindar dari gravitasi Sawamura Daichi, dan latihan pagi, dan bola voli, dan segala sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jangkau lagi.

Ia duduk di tengah, sedikit ke kiri tepatnya, berbaur di antara kepala-kepala brilian yang menyimpan potensi mampu memetakan batas delapan puluh delapan konstelasi layaknya Eugene Delporte. _Fuck that,_ Koushi bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak alpha centauri. Salahkan dirinya yang hanya menjadikan kosmologi sebagai pelarian belaka. Bukan berarti Koushi bodoh, ia hanya tidak peduli, ditambah lagi sains bukan forte-nya sama sekali. Dan ketika pengajar ber-sneakers hitam-putih (-sumpah ia tak berniat mentertawai-) menjejalkannya dengan tata koordinat yang tak pernah bisa ia ingat, matanya lebih suka mengorbit ruang kelasnya, berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih layak mendapatkan atensi.

Harapannya ketinggian, sudah pasti.

Tidak menemukan hiburan yang ia inginkan, Koushi membolak-balik halaman buku penuh abjad Yunani, sekalian menghindari tatapan pengajarnya yang masih menanti seseorang di kelas mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Koushi tak perlu menghitung sampai satu menit, seseorang sudah mengangkat tangan dan berdiri. Ternyata tidak semua mahasiswa di sini hanya datang untuk mengarsir janggut pada ilustrasi Galileo Galilei.

Koushi terpaksa mendengarkan pertanyaan yang pemuda jangkung utarakan. Semoga bukan tentang efek Doppler, ia tidak sudi mendengarkannya lebih dari satu kali.

“Mengenai persamaan Drake, jumlah peradaban lain yang dapat ditemukan di semesta—”

“ _Pardon_?”

_Pardon?_ -Koushi menimpali dalam hati.

“Alien, _Sir_. Alien itu benar-benar ada.”

Koushi (dan si penanya) mengabaikan suara tawa yang mendominasi seisi kelas astronomi. Daripada tertawa, Koushi malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari berpikir kenapa baru sekarang ia disodori hiburan luar biasa seperti ini. Karena seandainya saja yang dia bahas adalah astrologi, paling-paling Koushi hanya akan mendengus sekali lalu memaklumi, tetapi alien sudah berada di level yang lain lagi untuk ia tertawai.

“Kita akan bahas lain kali.”

Koushi memberengut kecewa, harusnya ia bisa menyaksikan debat seru secara langsung detik ini juga. Kenyataannya, si pengajar nampak terlalu serius untuk meladeni pertanyaan superjenius. Koushi memutuskan untuk menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya, lantas memajukan posisi duduk, berusaha melihat lebih jelas sosok penanya tadi. Tak sulit, jarak mereka tidak sampai satu _parsec_ , dan tinggi tubuh dia yang di atas rata-rata memudahkan pencarian Koushi. Surai kecoklatan menyembul pada barisan agak depan di sisi kanannya, kemudian ia dapati dirinya mengobservasi pemuda jangkung itu lebih seksama.  Ia tak bisa memalingkan tatapannya dari surai itu karena hey, _blackhole_ tidak mesti berupa lubang berwarna hitam, ‘kan? Kadangkala gravitasinya bisa juga menjelma jadi sesosok pemuda berjersey hijau toska.

Koushi terkikik geli. _Blackhole_? Ia pasti sudah kehabisan analogi.

Barangkali suara kikiknya terlampau keras untuk disembunyikan bisik-bisik kelas, sebab matanya kini tak hanya bertumbukkan pada surai dengan sapuan coklat, ia juga menemukan sepasang coklat lain yang balas menatap. Ia berharap bisa memalingkan muka secepat cahaya, tapi ia tidak dianugerahi kekuatan mahadahsyat itu, karenanya ia putuskan untuk memamerkan senjata terhebatnya: senyuman _awkward_ luar biasa.

Koushi pikir si pemuda akan langsung memalingkan wajah, syukur-syukur membalas senyum _awkward_ -nya. Dugaannya benar-benar meleset tatkala yang ia dapati malah seringai tajam disertai kedipan sebelah mata.

Koushi bukan bintang, tapi hatinya jelas-jelas mengalami supernova sekarang. Dan selain paradoks Fermi, ia tak yakin postulat apalagi yang telah dihancurkan oleh kedipan mata si pemuda.

_Oh, ya, ya, alien memang benar-benar ada._

**_._ **

**_fin_ **


End file.
